This happens to all heroes
by CharlyAndLiz
Summary: La foi qu'Henry porte à la malédiction est testée quand le Shérif quitte Storybrooke. Quand de mauvaises choses arrivent, Régina pourra-t-elle convaincre Emma de l'aider à tout remettre en ordre ? - Traduction de la fiction de Fangirlin'it.
1. Chapitre 1

_Titre : This Happens to All Heroes_

_Auteur :Fangirlin'it_

_Traductrice** :** CharlyAndLiz_

_Rating :E_

_Résumé : La foi qu'Henry porte à la malédiction est testée quand le Shérif quitte Storybrooke. Quand de mauvaises choses arrivent, Régina pourra-t-elle convaincre Emma de l'aider à tout remettre en ordre ?_

_Avertissement : Je ne possède aucun des personnages, et je n'ai aucun droit sur Once Upon a Time._

_Note additionnelle:Ce chapitre contient une scène du 1x21 « An Apple Red as Blood ». J'y ai ajouté des descriptions et j'ai modifié certains dialogues pour les écrire à ma manière._

* * *

**Chapitre 1: **Hopeless

Emma descendit les escaliers rapidement pour prendre sa valise mais elle fut interrompue par des coups portés à la porte d'entrée. Elle alla ouvrir et découvrit Henry.

« Salut, Emma. Tout va bien ? Tu m'as paru étrange à travers le Talkie-walkie. »

« Oh, je… heu… Je vais bien. » Emma referma la porte derrière l'enfant. Elle n'était pas sure de la façon dont elle devait lui annoncer la nouvelle, d'ailleurs elle ne tenait pas du tout à le lui dire. « C'est que, heu, hier quand j'ai essayé de t'emmener, tu avais raison. Je ne peux pas m'occuper de toi à l'extérieur de Storybrooke, mais je ne peux pas rester non plus. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Henry.

« Je dois y aller. »

« Y aller ? Tu veux dire quitter Storybrooke ? »

« Oui, j'ai parlé avec Régina. Nous avons conclu un marché. Je pourrai toujours venir te voir, mais plus tous les jours. »

« Non ! Non, tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance ! » Aboya le jeune garçon avec frustration.

« Je suis obligée, c'est la seule solution. C'est mieux pour toi, Henry. Chaque fois que je m'oppose à Régina, quelqu'un est blessé. »

« Non, non, non ! Tu es juste effrayée. Cela arrive à tous les héros. C'est juste l'angoisse avant la bataille. »

Emma s'agenouilla et saisit les pans du blouson d'Henry avec désespoir, pour accentuer son point de vue, « Henry ! Ce n'est pas un conte ! C'est la _réalité_. Les choses doivent changer. Tu ne dois pas manquer l'école, tu ne peux pas t'enfuir, et… Tu ne dois pas croire aux malédictions. »

« T-tu n'y crois vraiment pas ? »

Emma leva ses yeux humides de larmes vers son fils, « Je… Les choses doivent être ainsi pour un certain temps. J'ai fais un marché et j'ai utilisé mon super pouvoir. Elle dit la vérité, et elle va _très bien_ s'occuper de toi. »

« Peut-être, mais elle te veut morte ! » dit Henry, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Emma refusait d'ouvrir les yeux devant cette triste vérité.

« S'il te plait, Henry ! »

« Tu es la _seule_ qui puisse l'arrêter. »

Emma se releva et croisa les bras, incapable de croire en ce que son fils essayait de lui dire. « L'empêcher de faire quoi ? La seule chose qu'elle ait fait c'est se battre pour toi. J'ai juste aggravé les choses. Je suis désolée. »

Henry était frappé par le fait que cette femme était vraiment sur le point de partir. Si l'Evil Queen parvenait à ses fins (ce qui était toujours le cas) il ne reverrait peut-être plus jamais Emma. Il se jeta au cou de la blonde, enroulant ses bras autour de sa mère biologique. « Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner ! Pas juste après que je t'ai retrouvé. Juste quand on commençait à devenir une famille. Tu ne veux pas être ma mère ? »

« Bien sur que si ! » Répondit la jeune femme en brisant l'étreinte désespérée d'Henry. « Ne crois pas que tu ne veux rien dire pour moi, Henry. Mais je ne peux pas rester. Régina est ta mère aussi, et elle t'aime. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour toi. Laisse-lui une chance. »

Henry se contenta de regarder Emma avec stupéfaction. Son monde se brisait en petit morceaux. « Ce n'est pas sensé se passer ainsi ! Ce n'est pas la façon dont ça doit se passer ! »

Henry fit demi-tour et couru hors de l'appartement malgré les cris d'Emma pour le retenir. La jeune femme était d'accord avec Henry sur un point : ce n'était pas censé se passer comme cela.

Depuis le premier jour, elle s'était adonnée à la fantaisie d'Henry, de peur de lui briser le cœur si elle ne le faisait pas. Régina avait raison, pourtant. Faire semblant de croire en l'Opération Cobra ne faisait que le pousser un peu plus à croire à ce monde imaginaire. Pour un enfant normal cela aurait pu être bien, mais dans le cas d'Henry c'était malsain. Il croyait tant en ce livre d'histoires de Fairytale qu'il avait perdu le sens de ce qui était vraiment réel. Il séchait l'école et quittait Storybrooke pour frapper à la porte d'une véritable inconnue. Et le plus important était qu'il ne voyait pas que sa mère adoptive l'aimait. Henry avait besoin d'une figure parentale stricte, qui pourrait lui donner tout ce dont un jeune garçon a besoin. Emma comprit maintenant qu'elle n'en était pas capable. Tout était sa faute. C'était elle qui avait rompue la close d'adoption et qui encourageait un enfant à croire aux malédictions. Régina non. Si Emma partait, peut-être qu'Henry comprendrait cela.

Elle passa ses mains dans les manches de son blouson. Transportant la valise d'une main et attrapant la poignée de la porte de l'autre, Emma Swan sortit de la maison de Mary Margaret et quitta Storybrooke par le même chemin qui l'y avait mené, cette nuit fatidique.

Sans espoir.

* * *

Les réverbères illuminaient faiblement les rues sombres. L'air était froid et transportait une étrange odeur de fumée, mais Henry Mills courrait aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Il ne s'arrêtera pas tant qu'Emma ne sera pas de retour.

Storybrooke était différent, ses habitants étaient en train de se réveiller. La simple présence d'Emma avait transformé la ville, et à l'inverse, la ville l'avait transformé. Maintenant, c'était sa faute si elle était partit. Il n'aurait pas du tant insisté. Peut-être que la malédiction n'était pas si terrible qu'elle en avait l'air après tout. Il ne voulait pas se tromper pour l'Opération Cobra, mais si y croire avait causé le départ de sa mère biologique, il devait arrêter ce jeu… Ou le mettre entre parenthèses un moment.

Il n'y avait qu'une ombre au tableau : il ne savait pas ou elle s'était enfuit. La dernière fois, c'était aussi simple que de faire deux ou trois recherches sur Google. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis lors. Emma Swan avait changé. Henry eut soudain l'impression qu'elle ne voudrait pas retourner à Boston. Elle ne voulait pas être retrouvée cette fois-ci.

Ses baskets frappant furieusement le sol, Henry traversa la rue déserte à environ dix heures du soir. Il était désespéré, et il savait qu'une seule personne serait en mesure de l'aider. Il était effrayé par cette perspective, mais s'il voulait voir Emma revenir, c'était l'unique personne qui avait le pouvoir de la retrouver.

TBC


	2. Chapitre 2

Titre : This Happens to All Heroes

Auteur :Fangirlin'it

Traductrice** :** CharlyAndLiz

Rating :T

Résumé : La foi qu'Henry porte à la malédiction est testée quand le Shérif quitte Storybrooke. Quand de mauvaises choses arrivent, Régina pourra-t-elle convaincre Emma de l'aider à tout remettre en ordre ?

Avertissement : Je ne possède aucun des personnages, et je n'ai aucun droit sur Once Upon a Time.

* * *

**Chapitre 2:** I Promise

Régina Mills sortit le fourré aux pommes du four et le posa sur le plan de travail. Lorsqu'elle n'arrive pas à dormir, la cuisine bien équipée est un endroit où Régina peut penser, et bien sûr étudier ses soucis. Si elle avait été à Fairytale, faire des pâtisseries aurait été aussi simple que de claquer des doigts ou de faire un mouvement du poignet, mais Régina aimait garder ses mains occupées. Dès fois, certaines choses étaient mieux réussites sans magie. La cuisine était aussi un endroit utile pour faire passer le temps jusqu'à ce que son fils fugueur revienne après le couvre-feu qu'elle lui avait imposé.

Ce n'était pas bien difficile de deviner où était Henry à cette heure. Régina se souvint de la dernière fois qu'elle avait parlé à Emma, et du marché qu'elles avaient passé. Si le Shérif était en train de quitter Storybrooke pour de bon cette fois, elle pouvait lui permettre de faire ses adieux à Henry. Cette journée avait été pleine en émotions et en au revoir et Régina sourit avec satisfaction.

Le claquement de la porte sortit la jeune femme de ses heureuses rêveries. « Henry, est-ce que c'est toi ? »

Régina posa la serviette qui lui avait servi à sortir le fourré aux pommes du four et poussa la porte de la cuisine. « Sais-tu quelle heure il est ? »

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, elle courrait derrière un Henry essoufflé, « Maman ! »

« Que t'ais-je dis au sujet de courir dans la maison ? Et tu as dépassé de beaucoup l'heure du couvre-feu jeune homme, j'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne explication. »

Henry ignora le regard sévère que lui lança sa mère, « Tu dois la ramener ! Tu dois la retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

« De qui parles-tu ? »

« Emma ! »

Régina laissa échappé un long soupir et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, « Henry, je ne veux pas que tu m'ordonnes quoi que ce soit, spécialement lorsque cela concerne Melle Swan. Nous nous sommes mises d'accord toutes les deux sur le fait que se serrait mieux pour toi si elle partait. J'espère qu'elle ne t'a pas mis en tête quelques désillusions d'une solution alternative. »

« Non, elle ne l'a pas fait. C'est ça le problème. Tu as convaincu Emma qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour moi, alors elle est partit. »

« Assez ! Ce sujet n'est pas ouvert à la discussion. Maintenant brosse toi les dents et va te coucher. » Régina retourna Henry en tenant ses épaules, mais l'enfant résista et attrapa ses mains, une dans chacune des siennes.

« S'il te plait ! Je sais a quel point tu la déteste. A chaque fois que je vous vois vous disputer, c'est toujours à mon sujet. Emma m'a peut-être abandonné, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne m'aime pas. Elle fait partie de moi. La faire partir n'y changera rien. »

Régina baissa le regard sur les mains d'Henry tenant les siennes. Elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où son fils l'avait touché ainsi. Même étant tout petit, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de ce genre de contacte. Régina n'était pas du genre démonstrative, mais les rejets d'Henry ne l'avaient pas privé d'un occasionnel baiser sur la joue ou sur le front. Cela la peinait de le voir aussi triste, aussi désespéré, sans aucun espoir. Savoir qu'elle était l'unique chance d'Henry pour ramener Emma ne la réjouissait pas. Les parents veulent que leurs enfants pensent qu'ils sont leur seul héros et qu'eux seul détiennent le pouvoir de changer leurs conditions.

La confiance en soi était une facette – ou du moins l'une des facettes – du pouvoir, pensa Régina.

« Tu dois la retrouver. Tu es la seule qui puisse le faire. » Henry soutint le regard de la femme qui l'avait élevé, des larmes plein les yeux.

Sa voix se brisa et se fit chancelante, « J'arrêterai de croire à la malédiction… Au livre… Au fait que tu sois l'Evil Queen… A tout ça. Je te promets. Fais seulement revenir Emma ! »

Ella ferma les yeux un moment, son expression était illisible. Après quelques minutes de silence entre la mère et l'enfant, Régina Mills contempla ses chaussures et dit « Henry, j'ai besoin que tu te laves et que tu ailles coucher. »

« Mais – »

« Maintenant » dit-elle strictement. « Je vais appeler la baby-sitter pendant que tu te prépares pour dormir. »

Henry pencha la tête sur le coté avec curiosité, « Attend, tu t'en vas ? »

« Cette conversation a déjà duré assez longtemps. Il se fait tard je veux que tu sois en forme pour l'école demain. »

Sans un mot Henry lâcha les mains de Régina et couru jusque l'escalier, comprenant que plus vite il irait se coucher, plus vite elle commencer à chercher Emma.

* * *

Après avoir embrassé Henry pour lui dire bonne nuit, le Maire donna des instructions strictes au baby-sitter, s'assurant que si elle n'était pas de retour avant la matinée Henry aurait été levé à la bonne heure, aurait pris son petit déjeuné et aurait été envoyé en toute sécurité à l'école.

Régina ne pensait pas qu'elle serait absente aussi longtemps, mais là encore elle n'avait jamais eu de raison de quitter Storybrooke. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où chercher Emma Swan, et pire encore, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle allait la convaincre de revenir.

Montant dans sa voiture, elle démarra l'engin et ouvrit les vitres avant.

« C'est ridicule. » Dit-elle, ne s'adressant à personne en particulier.

Le marché qui avait été établi était avantageux pour les deux mères – du moins, c'était ce que pensait Régina. Emma ne voulait pas prendre la responsabilité de s'occuper d'un gamin de sept ans à l'imagination débordante et Régina n'avait plus besoin de s'inquiéter pour l'annulation de sa malédiction. Elle n'avait plus besoin non plus de surveiller une étrangère qui l'éloignait de son fils.

Cependant, la façon dont Henry l'avait regardé avait enclin Régina à penser différemment : le marché ne lui était pas bénéfique à _lui_. En repensant au moment où Henry saisit ses mains et la supplia de rompre le pacte qu'elle avait fait plut tôt dans la journée, Régina réalisa qu'Henry ne laisserait jamais tomber. Il ne laisserait jamais _Emma _tomber.

Il avait même promis de lâcher l'affaire de la malédiction.

Emma signifiait-elle autant de chose pour lui ? pensa-t-elle. Après toutes les disputes qu'ils avaient eu au sujet de l'Evil Queen et du sort qu'elle avait lancé sur la ville, c'était aussi simple que de laissé Emma rester ?

Le bonheur d'Henry était primordial pour Régina, et si cela incluait le retour d'Emma dans la vie de son fils, elle devrait apprendre à faire avec.

La tête haute, elle quitta la route. Le vent transportait une odeur de fumée jusqu'aux narines de Régina. Quelqu'un devait être en train de bruler une forêt pleine de vies… Illégalement.

Le Maire prit une profonde inspiration dans un excès de colère et laissa l'air s'échapper dans un soupir. Où était ce foutu Shérif quand on en avait besoin ?

* * *

Monsieur Gold avait ses méthodes. Lorsqu'il trouva la place idéale où cacher l'infâme mais précieuse fiole, il fit en sorte qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul moyen de la retrouver. Au moment de son arrivée à Storybrooke, il aurait été impossible de dire quand elle lui reviendrait de nouveau lui, son propriétaire légitime. La magie est imprévisible.

Au moment où Emma était entrée dans sa ville, Monsieur Gold avaient comploté, érodé la crédibilité du Maire comme une hache blessant un vieil arbre qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. La période de Régina en tant que Maire de Storybrooke venait de prendre fin. Son heure était venue et Gold ne voulait pas seulement être spectateur de ce coup d'état, il voulait en être l'investigateur.

Cette heure était finalement arrivée. Il avait cheminé en silence dans les bois à la recherche de l'endroit en question. Quelques minutes plus tard, il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Le puits en face de lui était vieux et inutilisé. En fait, il n'y avait aucune raison pour un puits ordinaire d'être situé aussi profondément dans la forêt. Ce n'était, cependant, pas un puits ordinaire. L'eau coulant en dessous de ce lieu spécial détenait un pouvoir spectaculaire. Ce pouvoir était capable de restituer à une personne ce qu'elle avait perdu.

Avec de la concentration dans les yeux et de l'anticipation dans les mains, il sortit précautionneusement l'infâme fiole de sa poche de costume. Etendant le bras au dessus du puits, Gold déboucha le récipient et versa le contenu dans le puits sans aucune hésitation.

TBC


	3. Chapitre 3

Titre : This Happens to All Heroes

Auteur :Fangirlin'it

Traductrice** :** CharlyAndLiz

Rating :T

Résumé : La foi qu'Henry porte à la malédiction est testée quand le Shérif quitte Storybrooke. Quand de mauvaises choses arrivent, Régina pourra-t-elle convaincre Emma de l'aider à tout remettre en ordre ?

Avertissement: Je ne possède aucun des personnages, et je n'ai aucun droit sur Once Upon a Time.

Note additionnelle : J'ai fais ce chapitre plus petit parce que la partie quatre sera particulièrement riche en tension sexuelle inassouvie. Je pense la poster avant Vendredi au plus tard. **  
**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Knock, knock

Le cœur d'Emma était douloureux. Certains visages avaient déjà commencé à la hanter depuis son départ. Henry, Mary Margaret, et même celui de ce cher défunt Graham.

Le lit craqua sous elle lorsqu'elle s'y laissa tomber d'épuisement. Après seulement deux heures de route, le Shérif s'était arrêtée dans un petit hôtel et avait réservé une chambre standard. Emma n'avait que faire du confort, mais un bon lit et une douche étaient quand même mieux que les sièges d'une vieille VW Bug. Elle voulait vraiment dormir, mais elle savait que le sommeil ne viendrait pas ce soir-là.

Plus encore que les heures de conduite, sa conversations avec Henry pesait dans son esprit. Emma ne regrettait pas la façon avec laquelle elle avait appréhendé la situation, mais à chaque fois, le visage triste du petit garçon lui revenait en mémoire et ravivait ses émotions. Elle avait du craquer trois ou quatre fois depuis qu'elle avait quitté Storybrooke. Elle ne voulait pas partir. Pas vraiment. Cependant, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'Emma avait appris auprès d'Henry, c'était la notion de responsabilité. Avec son fils près d'elle, elle devait agir comme une adulte mature, même si c'était une chose dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Prendre la décision de partir était ce qu'aurait fait toute personne responsable. C'était bon pour Henry et c'était bien pour Emma. Elle n'allait pas s'installer pour materner un enfant alors qu'elle se sentait encore comme une enfant elle-même mal aimée et sans parent.

Je ne m'enfuis pas, n'est-ce pas ? pensa Emma en elle-même. Non.

Henry n'avait pas besoin d'elle : il avait déjà une mère qui prenait soin de lui depuis qu'il était tout petit. Qui avait besoin de deux mères quand l'une d'elle lui apportait toutes les choses nécessaires ? Et l'Opération Cobra Emma avait fait semblant d'y croire parce qu'elle avait pensé que ça aurait aidé Henry. Elle avait vraiment cru qu'il allait se lasser comme tous les enfants quand les jeux commencent à perdre leur intérêt. Emma avait eu tord. En tant que parent, elle n'aurait pas du prendre la situation autant à la légère.

C'était comme ça qu'elle justifiait sa décision de partir. Ce n'était pas s'enfuir lorsque les raisons de votre départ étaient pour protéger les autres. C'était pour le bien-être d'Henry, pas pour le sien.

Après avoir déchargé ses sacs dans la chambre d'hôtel, Emma avait envie de débarrasser son esprit de tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là. La blonde s'était glissée dans un bar voisin qui se ventait de vendre ses doses 3$ et de posséder une largue sélection de bières étrangères. Elle y passa les heures suivantes et termina appuyée contre le comptoir pour se maintenir alors qu'elle fixait son verre de whisky. Plusieurs doses de whisky même, se rappela-t-elle.

* * *

Le tissu dans ses mains semblait différent de celui recouvrant son lit chez Mary Margaret.

Non, pensa Emma, ce n'est pas _mon_ lit.

C'était le lit dont se servait Mary Margaret pour recevoir ses invités, et elle l'avait prêté à Emma quelque temps. Avec les antécédents de la blonde, il aurait été impossible de prévoir combien de temps elle resterait à Storybrooke, mais elle trouva qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à considérer ce lit comme le sien, même brièvement.

Henry avait été à elle aussi, ou pour le moins une part de lui. Emma réalisa que Régina faisait également parti des visages qui la hantaient. Pour rien au monde elle ne l'aurait avoué, mais il y avait quelque chose chez le Maire qui lui manquait. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'analyser l'origine de ce manque, des coups brusques furent portés à la porte, faisant sursauter Emma.

Le débardeur et le short qu'elle portait étaient le résultat des effluves du Whisky, qui lui avaient donné chaud. Elle avait espéré que personne ne sache où elle se trouvait, et par la suite, elle n'attendait aucun visiteur. Les coups recommencèrent et Emma traversa la chambre pour aller répondre, négligeant les formalités.

Le visage sévère du Maire, juchée sur de hauts talons aiguilles, l'accueillit derrière la porte. Sans aucune hésitation, les yeux de la femme brune détaillèrent volontairement Emma de la tête aux pieds.

« Melle Swan, je vois que vous êtes bien installée. »

* * *

_Note de la traductrice_ : _Je remercie les nombreuses personnes qui suivent ma traduction… Mais je vous serai très reconnaissante de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, que je puisse les transmettres à l'auteur ! La suite sera un peu plus longue à venir, j'ai épuisé toute mon avance avec les fêtes… BONNE ANNEE à tous ! _


End file.
